


打倒扎卡里阿斯

by JupiterStar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2883143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterStar/pseuds/JupiterStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>扎卡里阿斯这个小妖精，必须给他戴上高帽子，把他捆起来，让他跪地上，往他脸上扔西红柿，投其以臭鸡蛋，笞其以搓衣板——打倒他！</p>
            </blockquote>





	打倒扎卡里阿斯

**Author's Note:**

> 一个一时兴起，有点儿神经病，可能挺OOC的。  
> 本来说写圣诞节的贺文但还是没赶上，心机文嗷，有一丁点肉嗷，希望喜欢，摸摸大。

扎卡里阿斯这个小妖精，必须给他戴上高帽子，把他捆起来，让他跪地上，往他脸上扔西红柿，投其以臭鸡蛋，笞其以搓衣板——打倒他！

 

然而尽管在平安夜也是臭着一张脸，两边儿脸蛋上都写着不约老子不约，还是没人对米克下得去手：人埃尔温早在十二月下旬到来的时候就开始满面春光，不光两边儿脸蛋上，额头上，下巴上，甚至通体四肢都用草书狂舞舞满了“米克是我的就等着圣诞节来了”。

 

事实上，埃尔温23号晚上打电话过去的时候，米克说他还在画，声音不带感情。接过米克的几任中介（包括纳纳巴和佩特拉）都知道，只要一幅作品没画完，这位主是不会参与任何娱乐活动的：断网，联系他只能打电话（懒得回短信），甚至于不上床，自慰也是忍无可忍，几亿只蚂蚁啃上心脏了，才勉强撸几下，待高潮过了又再去画。更何况这回米克是一点儿头绪都没有，连续几天都是，早上八点爬起来，胡乱吃过早饭就开始对着画布望眼欲穿，什么也不干。过了晌午才拿起画笔，往画布上涂涂抹抹，到了傍晚一幅画基本出来了，他站起来，离得远了点儿看，不行，没到火候，就把一下午的作品扔一边儿去了，非常毅然决然，这种情况持续了有十来天。死线是圣诞节，所以每过一天米克的脸就更臭一点，更铁青一点，韩吉20号的时候听说了米克的状况，于是跟奈尔推测说米克现在的脸估计铁青得泼点儿硫酸铜上去就能直接刮铜粉下来了，完了脸盘子上还有浅绿的水珠子，有红有绿的，多应圣诞节的景。奈尔让她闭嘴，要不直接往她脸上泼硫酸。

 

可是我们埃尔温不怕，埃尔温多厉害呀，埃尔温有辙儿。

 

 

24号早上他直接按响了米克的门铃，正好八点，不算是他把米克闹醒的。米克叼着牙刷给他开门，要是奈尔或者韩吉来，他估计直接把门摔人脸上了，但毕竟是埃尔温，舍不得。他叹了口气，朝客厅沙发上指指，示意埃尔温先去那儿坐着等他，埃尔温也是表现得很乖，让他往沙发上坐着等就坐着等去了。待米克把脸洗了把牙膏沫子吐了以后，走回客厅里，见埃尔温真就安安静静地坐沙发上等他，反而不好意思怪他了。

 

“什么事儿？”米克坐到埃尔温对面的单人沙发里，翘起二郎腿，被刘海遮住的眼睛看着安静的埃尔温。

“佩特拉打不通你电话，又怕你请她吃闭门羹，就让我来转告你：死线改了。但具体改到什么时候还得让你跟她一块儿去找客户谈。”埃尔温稍微捋了捋鬓角的金色碎发，“我今天是来当司机的。”

三毛点了点头：“好，你等会儿我我要先吃个早饭，你吃了吗？”埃尔温说没吃，于是三毛说那我连带着你的份一块儿弄了吧，便走进了厨房。到了厨房他先把咖啡豆磨上了，然后掏出手机给佩特拉打了个电话。佩特拉也才睡醒：“嗯嗯，客户确实说死线可能要改一下……你和我一块儿去找找他也行，明确一下儿时间。”他听罢，说好那我就先缓几天，一会儿去找你。

然后他煎了两个鸡蛋，两根火腿肠，还弯成了微笑的嘴。他把它们分别码到了两个盘子里，端到了餐桌上：“来吃吧。”于是埃尔温就过来了，特别听话，拉开了椅子坐下，操起刀叉一板一眼地吃。米克也一板一眼地吃。两个人进食的动作和习惯都是相似的，米克放下刀叉拿起咖啡喝的时候埃尔温也刚端起咖啡杯，埃尔温切香肠的时候抬眼发现米克也正轻轻地拉（二声）那根香肠，两人喝完最后一口咖啡的时候，马克杯底碰着桌子的声音都是齐的。

 

吃过早饭，米克换了身衣服，就跟着埃尔温上了车，埃尔温开车，他坐后排。米克不喜欢坐副驾，压迫感太强，坐后排也是坐偏右边的位置，这样在后视镜里看不见自己。俩人上了车就一直沉默，车里放着Fall Out Boy，很吵，每一个鼓点都能让车震两震。三首歌过了以后埃尔温调小了音量，问：“怎么不说话？没睡醒？”米克答：“没有，昨晚上睡挺早的。” 他觉得没必要跟埃尔温诉自己没灵感画不出好东西的苦。埃尔温见他不正面回答自己的问题，猜也能猜出个百分之七十，但没再发表意见，而是又把音量调大了。第六首歌播完了以后，埃尔温手机响了，接了以后也没把声音调小点儿，根本不考虑对方听不听得见他说什么。米克也听不见他说什么，待到挂了电话以后，他才把音量调低了，正好碰上红灯，就扭过头来跟米克说：“佩特拉刚刚说她跟男朋友有约了，让我们改天再去找她，她说她已经和客户谈好下回见面的时间了。”米克挑了挑眉：“哦，那我们现在去哪儿？”埃尔温笑了，眼里的一汪水也跟着漾了起来：“坐我的车，我带你去哪儿你就去哪儿吧。” 

三毛这才意识到，他妈的，自己让埃尔温给拐了。

 

埃尔温一路朝西开，开过了这条街那条路，这座山那个公园，从林立的高楼大厦一直开到林立的建筑工地，最后在工地群的最末端停了车，“下车。带你看个东西。” 三毛从车里出来，能见着工地里头有隐隐约约的电光火石，鼻子一吸：全是焊渣的味儿。跟在埃尔文后头走，渐渐地倒是离那电光火石越来越远了，嘈杂的声音也越来越小了。这块儿的地都没修过，还是最朴实的泥地，到处都能见着堆成小山的小石子。二人还是一直沉默，三毛懒得问埃尔温这是要带他去哪儿了：反正埃尔温也害不了他。就一直走，看着一堆又一堆的石子过去，又有一堆又一堆的石子出现，仿佛陷入了一种循环。

终于还是到了。那是一个画廊，外墙通体漆成了一个魔方，四个面都有九个格，六种颜色杂乱地揉在一块儿。埃尔温拉着米克的手进去了，米克一看：所有的墙上都挂着他画过的画，闲来助兴时画的，当做废作的，送给埃尔温的，韩吉的，奈尔的，全都在。

“圣诞快乐 ”埃尔温扭脸看向他，笑了，“你所有画给我们的画都在这儿。”

米克没说喜欢也没说不喜欢，他压根没说话，然而他心里是喜欢的，哪儿能不喜欢，只是不知道怎么表态。只好不看埃尔温的脸，往画廊尽头处走。尽头处杵着韩吉和奈尔，二人见米克来了，忙跟他打招呼。韩吉说：“我们找了好久，埃尔温为了帮我找着你的画，都快把我家车库给翻修一遍了。” 他听了，心里头咯噔了一下，但终究没表态。奈尔见状况不对，赶紧岔开话题：“韩吉每回来这儿都会犯病，她老想把这个画廊的外墙拧成每个面只有一种颜色的……埃尔温，你来啦。” 

米克转过身去，见埃尔温盯着他笑，嘴角眼里都是愉悦，也意识到自己黑着脸的不好，于是放松了面部肌肉：“你们怎么弄到这么多画的，半夜潜入我家来了？” 埃尔温说你别问，我们自有办法。他听了不免后脊梁有点儿发毛，继而又不怕了：量这三个人也不敢动他，至于埃尔温，只有被他动的份儿。

画廊尽头挂着米克出道以来的第一幅作品，埃尔温费了老大功夫，给了纳纳巴不少好处，才要到了第一位买主的电话，接着又是拉锯战：那面的买主一会儿说找不着画了，一会儿又说舍不得卖了，最后还是靠了纳纳巴的一张巧嘴和埃尔温的一笔巨款，才成功得回了这幅出道作。

“能让它们就这么在这儿吗？ ” 米克盯着自己的出道作问，埃尔温听罢，直接给了他一把钥匙：“这儿是你的了。” 米克结果钥匙，愣了一会儿才反应过来，但不知为何说了一句谢谢，太见外了。

埃尔温装没听见，韩吉看了看表，说走，先去吃中午饭吧。于是四人出了画廊，三毛给上了锁。还是朴实的泥地，然而这回米克时而看地上的泥，时而扭过头看埃尔温左耳鬓的金色碎发，并没有了来时的一个个小石子山。走的时候还是米克和埃尔温坐一辆车，韩吉和奈尔坐一辆车，一路朝东开，过了这个山那个公园，这条街那条路，从林立的建筑工地一直开到林立的高楼大厦。快到埃尔温家门口的时候，他趁着红灯，扭过头跟米克说：“我中午不想跟他们一块儿吃饭。” 米克抬了抬眉毛，问那你想干什么，埃尔温在路边停了车：“都到我家了，你觉得呢？” 

 

进了埃尔温家门以后就没了矜持。米克背贴着门，被埃尔温摁在门上。埃尔温在他面前跪下来，一板一眼地给他解腰带，把他的boxers扯下来，挂在他膝盖上。埃尔温帮他撸动着他的老二，颜色可人，前端很快就湿了，索性含进了嘴里，埃尔温的舌头时而在顶端打着圈，时而轻轻的去舔，甚至咬他的balls，米克被舔得舒服，以至于哼哼了出来。二人做过很多次，怎么整会让他舒服，怎么整会让他欲罢不能，埃尔温胸有成竹。米克被埃尔温的舌头玩儿得受不了了，就算不舍也得把老二从他嘴里拔出来：“床上去。”  

那么，就到床上去。

埃尔温骑在米克身上，和米克接吻，双方的舌互相搜刮着对方的口腔，分开时拉出的津液有如战利品般晶莹。他的老二贴着米克的小腹，他动动腰，米克立即会意，不再磨蹭，没有润滑，擎天的老二就这么蛮横地进去了一半儿，停了。埃尔温又动了动腰，米克吻了吻他的眼，见他额头上生了一层薄汗，问疼么，埃尔温说没事儿，你继续。于是米克便继续挺进，只是不急了，一点一点地挤，挤进火热的后庭中去。全部插入的时候，埃尔温终究忍不住，仰头，大声叫了出来。抽插了几下，米克也精关失守，眉头一皱，射在了埃尔温里面，高潮的时候脑内发生了爆炸，只剩了一片白，什么圣诞节，什么画没画完，早不记得了，没画完死也不上床的规矩也被埃尔温给破了。

 

好吧，我们的扎卡里阿斯就这么被打倒了。

 

Fin. 


End file.
